deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Threads And Prose
Here is a comprehensive and regularly updated list of all prose and threads pertinent to the Delta Green's current plotline. *'P '''stands for '''Prose' *'T' stands for Thread [ Constantly a WIP ] __TOC__ Events that happened before the Third War How John Lost His Pet Rock {Young John} - P A young John Constantine attempts to help a neighbor with "demon issues". He gets beaten to a pulp by the father instead. Four Lies {Natasha, Lilly, Balthazar, Stormcrow} - P Natasha meets one John Constantine, aka Stormcrow and his sister, Lilly, in Los Angeles. She falls in love with the first and becomes best friends with the second. Here she is taken to Midnite's. She meets Balthazar for the first time and is introduced to the whole mess that is the Balance, the Supernatural Underworld, and all that comes with it. To Shatter {Natasha, Clint} - P Natasha is left alone after the events in New York. She sits next to Clint's body. Part One: Speculatrix et Martyr Every Ghost Has A Story {Natasha, John} - T Natasha breaks into John's apartment and asks him to become a consultant for the DGI. He refuses; she exorcises him; he agrees. Good Evening, Love {Jim, John} - T John meets Jim Moriarty for the first time in a bar as he looks for the Angel Castiel. Despite knowing the Criminal hides secrets, the two forge an unlikely relationship. Part Two: Hell Is Empty (The Synchronicity Spiral) To Absent Friends And Lost Loves {Natasha, Raphael} - T Raphael texts Natasha. She agrees on meeting him, and, upon seeing that he's in Clint Barton's body, immediately reacts agressively. He tries to convince her his intentions are benign, for Hell has no longer a ruler and all demons are free: he is here to try and prevent Earth falling prey to them, and thus needs her and Constantine's help. Sympathy For The Devil {Natasha, Balthazar} - T Natasha goes to Balthazar, her and John's mutual enemy, and asks to strike a deal. The rules are simple: her soul is his upon death, in exchange for knowledge of her Synchronite abilities and John being left alone by the Pride Demon. Under A Crow's Wing {Natasha, Stormcrow} - T Natasha meets Stormcrow, and they manage to start rekindling a loose relationship. Much cuddling on the couch is had. She tells him what happened and what she's about to do, and he promises to protect her. The Synchronicity Spiral {Natasha, Balthazar, Stormcrow, Midnite, The Corinthian} - P Part 1/3: The Outsider Natasha is brought by Balthazar to Midnite's. Part 2/3: The Package Here she is made sit in The Chair by Balthazar. It is revealed that he had a role in the Soviet Red Room Project, which created the Black Widows. Part 3/3: Passive Upon entering the Synchronicity Highway, Natasha is hit by an onslought of information, both about her past and her future. She breaks under the load and Stormcrow, together with The Corinthian, manages to drag her out of it and into the Dreaming long enough for her to "break" herself, splitting between Anima and Persona. Silver Tongue, Sewn Lips {Natasha, Loki} - T In her unsynched state, Natasha runs into Loki, God of Mischief, currently in female form. It is revealed that he had knowledge of the Red Room happenings but did nothing to stop it, and it is hinted that he feels guilty for what he has done, both to her, the Avengers and, obviously, Barton. Becoming Human {Natasha, Raphael} - T Raphael confronts Natasha about her current state, which somehow confirms his suspicions about her striking a deal with a demon. She, on the other hand, forces him to face his own humanity, a thing he fears immensley. This triggers an emotional reaction in the Archangel, who starts losing his shit. Don't Go {Natasha, John} - T Natasha manages to pull herself out of her near catatonia long enough to talk to John and reveal him Balthazar's plans. Unable to handle her in her unsynched state, the exorcist flees Los Angeles in favor of London. She starts to heal. Trouble Brewing {John, Jim} - T John and Jim are magic!anoned into getting married. Jim uses chloroform to coax John into it. Constantine isn't very happy about it. Hi, I'm From Minnesota {Call, Neo} - T Neo, the tech mind behind all of the DGI's database and digital organization, wanders out of his cave, worrying for Natasha (whom he knows as the screen name Widow) and meets Call, a young auton whose ship has just crash landed on Earth. He might like her, and she might like him back. A little. Which means a lot. Part Three: The Sin Is Pride Narcissus In Chains {Jim, Balthazar} - T Balthazar, set on destroying John's life any way he can, manages to lure Jim Moriarty into a London alleyway. Here they do it like rabbits, and realize that they have more in common than they think. They start playing a dangerous and crushing game made of submission and wits. Sanctuary {John, Natasha, Lazarus} - T After receiving a few panicked and guilt-ridden messages from Jim (who has just decided to kill himself in order to prevent Balthazar from further hurting John) Constantine contacts Lazarus and Natasha, who's just managed to pull herself out of her unsynched state. They travel to Venice and meet up at Holmes' family estate, Sanctuary, where they get teleported to Jim's London flat. Antephialtic {John, Natasha, Jim} - T John and Natasha reach Jim in his flat, where he's lying nearly unconscious and ODing on pills and alcohol. Here John discovers the truth, and that Jim's fucked Balthazar. He vows to break the Demon. Pisces Iscariot {Balthazar, Jim} - T Balthazar is magic!anoned into becoming human. Jim jumps right in and invites the still extremely fascinating demon for dinner. A little about each's past is revealed: Jim's faked death and Balthazar's past as Judas Iscariot, the Great Betrayer. Mischief And Mayhem {Balthazar; Azrael} - T Azrael, a Fallen Muse, contacts Balthazar. They commence working together, knowing that the Pit is open and that it's their chance to gain the upper hand. They start by killing off all people gifted with True Sight, passing them off as suicides, and unleash the Stygian Triplets. Sibling Rivalry {Izrial, Raphael} - T Izrial, former Angel of Death and now an employee of a funeral home along with Duma, Angel of Silence, meets his brother, Raphael, and it doesn't go very well: they yell at eachother for about ten minutes before punching eachother in the face. Despite a rocky start, they still do not manage to bridge over their differences, mainly because Raphael is an "insensitive sack of self-righteous bullshit". Angel Face {Jane, Izrial} - T While investigating one of the supposed suicides, detective Jane Doe meets Izrial. He recognizes the crimes as the doing of Balthazar and decides to meet the detective to discuss it further. The Fall Commencing {Jane, Raphael, Izrial} - T Their plans are rudely interrupted, though, when Raphael shows up at yet another suicide site. He acts like the aforementioned self-righteous sack of bullshit he is, saying that the victim will burn for killing themselves and even hurting Jane by slamming her against a wall. They manage to bring him down, though, and knock him out. A hysterical Jane phones Izzy a few seconds before passing out, and the Archangel sneaks into the holding cell undetected, where he reveals himself to Jane and heals her. In a boust of rage, the girl attacks and punches Raphael. This is the last straw: Raphael's already arrogant ego and weakened mind begin to snap, and he promises to himself he will destroy Izrial and prove to him how undeserving humanity truly is. Darling Dearest Balthazar {Percy, Balthazar} - T Percy, Azrael's wife, acts as Balthazar's informant. She tells him of the existence of Jane and of Peter, a Half-Breed Angel who works undercover in the London PD. She also tells him about Raphael's breakdown, and his fragile state of mind. The Hunter And The Doe {Jane, Azrael} - T Once the two brothers have left, Azrael meets Jane and tells her his name is John Constantine. He Whispers to her, manipulating her into believeing what he says and what he orders her: she is to go home and fall asleep, forgetting everything about the suicides and any supernatural doings she might've witnessed. He even takes her phone away, mockingly texting a worried Izrial. Of Gods And Monsters; Angels And Demons {Izrial, Ciaran, Puck, Duma} - P Izrial, having received Azrael's texts, decides to help Jane. He fights with Ciaran about this, and ends up calling Natasha (who happens to be a friend of Puck/Robin's) to discuss the latest happenings. Cities Of Night {Loki, Natasha} - T Loki, now in his male form, breaks into Natasha's London flat and drunkedly apologizes to her. She decides to take him out for drinks, and an unlikely friendship beings to be forged. Go Back To Sleep {Jane, Izrial} - T After Peter informs Izrial that Jane's door has been marked with Iscariot's sigil, he rushes to her aide and substitues the symbol with his own Enochian one, thus ensuring the girl is protected. He wakes her up and crawls into bed with her. Much cuddling and a little kissing happens. Overall, everything is rainbows and kittens and adorable. Of Ice, Wind, And Wisdom - {Ciaran, Loki} - T Loki is asked by Ciaran if he would like to participate in the hunt for Azrael. The God, lusting for blood and ancient powers, accepts. Raph, Buddy {Raphael, Azrael} - T Azrael then moves on to his next target: Raphael. Here he once again plays the persuasion card, convincing him that Izrial has been tainted by Jane. Among The Hunted {Raphael; Ciaran} - T Since he has no place to go on Earth, Izrial accepts taking Raphael in. He shares his flat with his twin, Duma, Robin Goodfellow (also known as Puck) and Ciaran, the Celtic God of Hunt. The last one realizes that Raphael has talked to a Demon and curses him, making it so Nature (since he is the very personification of it) will always tell him where the Falling Archangel is. I Need A Smoke {Izrial, John} - T Izrial talks to John: he warns him about his suspicions that Balthazar is scheming something, and the danger that Raphael represents, being so unstable. Vox Dei {Izrial, Duma} - T After being warned by Robin about his strange behavior, Izrial confronts his brother and asks him why he's been speaking to God without him knowing. Duma replies (in his own special way) that it's because he cares for his twin. Afterdark {Natasha, Raphael, Duma} - T Raphael, having previously texted Natasha about it, is visited by the assassin, whom brings Clint's bow with her. She promises she'll give it to him, but he has to first swear in return he'll use it with responsibility. Raphael, paranoid, takes all of this as a trick (the feeling isn't quenched when Natasha asks for forgiveness) and reacts violently, attacking Natasha. She protects herself by spraying his face with Balthazar's blood (obtained when the deal between them was made) and burning him badly. Enraged, the Archangel throws himself at her. She is saved just in time by Duma, whom stabs Raphael with his Angel Blade and lets him hear, for a few terrible seconds, the Voice of God. He then trhows him out of the window. Soft Hands {Raphael} - P Raphael, lying on the street right below Izrial's apartment, cures himself (he is, after all, the Archangel of Healing) of the wounds he's just received, and knows there is no going back. The Drop Out {Natasha, Izrial, Duma, Ciaran, Puck} - P Duma offers comfort to a still shaken Natasha. Izrial, on the other hand, finds it hard to control his rage and frustration. Although the signs of the fight have mostly been erased, the Angel Blade dirty with Raphael's blood is still on the table. They then establish an attack plan (Ciaran will continue following Raphael and hunt down Azrael; Rob will take care of the Triplets; Duma will keep a watchful eye on all of them and Izrial will take care of Jane). Natasha asks Izrial what he will be willing to do, worse comes to worst: and all know they're on the brink of war. Part Four: The Third War Suburbia {Duma, Natasha} - P An exhausted Natasha starts realizing she only finds comfort in Duma's quietness. A pain-stricken Duma realizes Natasha is the only thing that brings him calm. Counting Bodies Like Sheep {Jane, Izrial, John, Molly} - T Jane decides to introduce the resident forensics pathologist (Molly Hooper) to the supernatural, in order to explain to the baffled girl why so many mysteriously dead bodies keep popping up in her morgue. She enlists the help of John and Izrial, who will serve as 'proof'. Home {Jane, Izrial} - P Adorable Jizrial fluff. That's it. That's the prose. Codename: Rabid Dog {Lupo, Natasha} - T Natasha is contacted by Francis Lupo, a former DGI agent. They meet, and she discusses with him the recent happenings, along with asking him wether he has any idea of how to deal with all of it. Quoth The Raven {Izrial, Matthew} - T Izrial talks to Matthew, Daniel (Dream)'s familiar. He asks him about the situation with the Key, and hints he'd like to take possession of it in order to save Earth from his brother's wrath. Fix Me Now {Loki, Clint} - T Clint, after being m!anoned back into his body, meets Loki. He is missing all of his memories of ever dying or becoming Raphael's vessel, and, once the god shows him the truth, attacks him and blames him, accusing him of lying. Sea Of Memories {Natasha, Clint} - T Clint, confused, lonely and lost, contacts Natasha. Dubious at first, the assassin agrees on meeting him. They talk, and she begins explaining the things Loki showed Barton. Duma appears and offers a further explanation, letting Clint know he's happy in Heaven, and with her. Come Home {Clint, Izrial, Duma} - P Clint, distraught over finding out what Raphael has done while in his body, attempts to kill himself. Duma intervenes, stopping him at the last moment in order to prevent him from going to Hell. Izrial joins too and, after having promised that they'll keep Natasha safe, he ferries Clint's soul to the Afterlife. You Have Loved {Raphael, Loki, Ciaran, Robin} - T Loki senses that Clint has, once again, left his body. He hunts him down, only to find that Raphael has once again taken possession of it. Enraged, he challenges the Angel and they fight. Things turn dire for the Trickster until Ciaran, along with Robin, swoops in and saves the day. Puck manages to grab a hold of the Archangel's wings and rips one off, permanently maiming him. Raphael manages to escape, and Robin leaves with his trophy. Ciaran and Loki are left alone - after a brief discussion on immortality and ancient powers, they mAKE OUT AND IT'S CANON YOU BITCHES LOKARAN IS CANON. Happy Birthday {John, Natasha} - T On John's birthday, Natasha gets him protective charms and asks him out for coffee. They met at Euston station and summarize to each other their current situation. Among other things, John mentions meeting Clint and that Azrael is responsible for having one of Tony Stark's daughters possessed. Your Choice {John, Jim} - P Jim presents John with the divorce papers; John signs them. Ill-Lit Ships {Jim, Balthazar} - T After John leaves him and Europe for good (having found out the truth about Moriarty's criminal ways), Jim contacts Balthazar and asks him to remove the protection sigils the exorcist placed onto him. Balthazar obviously agrees. In exchange, though, Jim will have to kill off Duma. Bite Your Tongue {Natasha, The Roommates} - P A bit more insight on John's sudden departure is given (him finding out about Jim and no longer wanting to fight in the Third War), and it is revealed that Natasha stole his Angelblade. The Roommates obviously comfort her. Yay for ancient mythological supernannies. Possession {Azrael, Molly} - T Azrael, set on destroying all evidence and boycotting Jane's investigations, manages to get Molly possessed by one of his henchmen, Decay. Bitter For Sweet {Jane, Percy, Azrael, Raphael, Ciaran, Izrial, The Berserkers} Azrael contacts Raphael once more and convinces him to meet with him, claiming he can bring him to Jane (in reality, he is to be lured into Balthazar's grasp). Percy, unaware of her husband's doings, on the other hand contacts Doe saying she is nervous and worried for Izrial and would like to meet with her. Coincidentally (but not really) both parties agree on the same place. Raphael immediately sees the two women and attacks them. Percy tries to help Jane but gets mortally wounded, Jane is choked by the mad Angel. She attempts to free herself by calling out to Ciaran, whom she had previously met and learned he was her Patron God. Azrael panics and hurts her, revealing his betrayal to Percy. Ciaran and Izrial run to the rescue, along with the Berserkers (whom arrive there first and attend to Az's wife). A fight follows in which Raphael is pulled into the Veil by Balthazar, and Azrael is cornered. Realizing he has no other option, he asks Ciaran to kill him. More than happy to oblige, the Stag Lord utterly destroys the Demon's flesh and sends him back to Hell to be reborn. Percy is obviously destroyed by this, and she asks Ci to call Lucifer - the once Lord of Hell is, in fact, back in London - whom comes and picks her up. Good Riddance {Percy, Lucifer} - T Lucifer comforts a devastated Percy. They rekindle a bond they might've had, and Percy decides on spending a few days at his flat. Crossroad Blues {Balthazar, Raphael} - T Saving Raphael from both Ci and Izrial, the Pride Demon brings him to a safe, neutral place where he manages to trick him into helping him retrieve the Bible of Hell in order to obtain all of the Underworld's power. They sign a blood oath. Raphael, by doing so, loses the Presence: his mind goes blank, he breaks down. He Falls, truly, and loses all ties with his brothers. Bliss {Raphael} - P Driven mad by the emptiness now filling him, Raphael goes on a murderous killing spree, wiping out all inmates in a prison, along with guards and whoever else was there. Let Them Buy You {Jim, Raphael} - T Jim, wanting help from Raphael to get rid of both Duma and Izrial (he fears they might prevent his plans of getting the Key to Hell, and he must honor the deal done with Balthazar) finds the crazed Angel in a rundown are of London. Raphael agrees on helping, and marks Jim with his sigil. An Eye For An Eye - {Loki, Raphael} - T Raphael taunts Loki and, obviously, they end up fighting once again, only this time, Loki defends himself: hurting Raphael in the face, he causes the Archangel's rage, who attacks him, and tears his eye out. Terrified, the God flees to Jim Moriarty, with whom he'd previously talked. All Of My Wrongs, And All My Wicked Ways {Loki, Jim} - T Jim comforts a wounded and terrified Loki. The God slips in and out of consciousness, starting to mesh his own mind with the criminal's. He learns a few things, such as Jim's growing addiction to Demon blood, and his deal with Raphael. Nonetheless, the man manages to succesfully manipulate the God into trusting him. Silver And Cold {Jane, Molly, the Roommates, Jesse Custer} - T Jane talks to Molly about the death toll still rising although Azrael is dead - and starts to sense something isn't entirely right with her friend. Decay hits her on the head and locks her in a freezer. She's saved by one Reverend Jesse Custer, who exorcises Molly and frees Doe. They then go to the Roommates' apartment. Mythological awkwardness ensues. In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Heaven - Part One I: The Pioneers {Natasha, Jane} - T Jane, after seeing what Raphael has done, asks Natasha to help her learn how to fight off both Angels and Demons. II: My Brother's Blood Machine {Natasha, Izrial} - T Izrial seeks out Natasha. They talk, and he ends up asking her how she managed to kill Clint the first time, knowing everything they had, and he asks for help to kill Raphael. III: Man Your Battle Stations {Natasha, Lucifer} - T Sensing that something big is about to happen, Natasha contacts Lucifer. Since he owes her a favor (he was the one who sent Balthazar after her in the first place), she asks him to keep an eye over her as she travels the Highway. Delirium Trigger {Izrial, Raphael} - T Raphael lures Izrial to follow him through a busy London street, bringing him to an abandoned warehouse and trapping him inside a sigil that renders Angels human. A fight obviously ensues, in which Raphael, bigger and stronger (having Clint's body) overpowers his brother. He starts torturing him: during the process, Iz loses his grip on reality and meets Delirium, one of the Endless. To complete his work of destruction, Raphael stabs Izrial's eyes out; when this happens, the Corinthian appears too, holding the delirious Angel's hand. Once Raphael has left, the Roommates (along with Natasha), appear, and carry a wounded Izrial back home. Before they leave, though, Natasha gifts Jordan Gabriel's Angel Blade. My Brother's Keeper {Duma, Natasha} - T Being linked to Izrial in more ways than one, Duma always feels when the other's hurting (and viceversa). Destroyed by what has just happened (both physically and emotionally), he lets himself be held by Natasha, until she asks him to watch over her with Lucifer as she travels the Highway. He obviously agrees. Setting Fire To Sleeping Giants {Jim, Balthazar} - T Knowing that he is unable to quench the ever-present Noise with nothing that isn't violence (and intrigued by this) Balthazar offers himself in sacrifice to Jim, saying he can do whatever he wants to him. When the man does, The Noise is silenced for the first time. Reaching epiphany and bliss, Jim falls to his knees, and designates Balthazar as his new God.